


我爱上了我最好的朋友

by RococoLeona



Category: peraya - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RococoLeona/pseuds/RococoLeona





	我爱上了我最好的朋友

—— 原来，能在第一时间，第一个对你说生日快乐，也是一件这么幸福的事情……  
“P'Sing~生日快乐呐……”距离28号零点还有十分钟的时候，飞机缓缓的降落在曼谷机场，一直靠在Singto肩膀上小憩的Krist眯着眼睛，小猫儿似的在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，奶声奶气的对着Singto耳朵轻轻吹气，Singto摸了摸Krist的手，低头看了看时间：“还没到时间啊，Kit。”  
“不管，我要第一个祝福你，一会儿出去，你就不是我一个人的了！”他咕哝着，又重复了一遍：“生日快乐呐，P'Singto，希望新的一年你能拥有所有的好运气，爱你呐卡……”  
Singto眉眼弯成一个好看的弧度，伸手轻轻摸摸弟弟的发顶，轻柔的回道：“谢谢啊……baby Kit ，我的生日愿望是新的一年，你能比现在更爱我，一直陪在我身边！”说完满足的抿嘴笑不停，倒是给Krist说红了脸，他有点害羞的摸了摸自己发红的耳尖，小小声的嘟哝：“哪有人不吹蜡烛就许愿的啊……”  
“这不仅是生日愿望，更是我每天的愿望……”脸不红心不跳的说着撩人的情话，Krist脸红的不像话，低着头小小声应了一句好，Singto脸上的笑意掩都掩不住，轻轻的捏了捏他的指尖，心里像是渍了蜜一样甜……

零点的祝福准时送到，Krist在ig上面po了很长的一段祝福，发了两个人的照片，手机都还没放下，就靠在座椅上睡着了，回到公寓，迷迷糊糊的洗了个澡，头都没吹干，扑到床上就睡了……

空调开得很低，Krist睡的迷迷糊糊的，只觉得越睡越冷，用被子把人整个都裹起来，把自己包成一个粽子，还是觉得冷，但腰腿的酸痛让他宁肯冻着，也不想起身关空调，正半睡半醒浑浑噩噩的瑟瑟发抖，恍惚间就听到空调滴滴的响了几声，然后旁边空着的位置陷下去一瞬，自己就被人揽进了怀里紧搂住，被搂住的人嘤咛一声，睡眼朦胧的睁眼看了一眼，又迷迷糊糊笑了一声，又往人怀里蹭了蹭：“P’Sing～～你怎么来了，不是要回爸爸家？”  
“来拆生日礼物啊……”Singto轻笑着吻了吻Krist的额头，听得恋人闷着声笑：“礼物现在腰疼腿也疼，嗓子也疼，你舍得吗？”  
“那我就……再忍忍再拆……”嘴上说着不正经的情话，却担心的摸了摸Krist的额头，试了试温度，体温不高才放下心：“有没有吃药？”  
“……不吃，睡觉……”像小孩子似的逃避吃药，还翻了个身一副困到不行的样子，Singto哭笑不得的隔着被子拍了一下他的屁股，无奈起身开了夜灯去药箱找药，Krist一下拿被子盖住头：“嗷！！！P'Singto！！！刺眼！！！”  
夜灯哪会刺眼，不过是撒娇罢了，弟弟抱怨着撒娇，哥哥一边找药一边唠叨：“不舒服空调还要开这么低，又不吃药，寿星主动过来伺候你，你还不耐烦……”说着，又不客气的拍了Krsit的屁股两下：“起来吃药……”  
不情不愿的从被子里面钻出来，头发七零八落的翘着，就这他哥的手把药吃了，又被硬逼着喝下去一整杯水，才被允许躺回去，躺下的他目光变得清明，明显已经没有什么睡意了，他看着Singto放下杯子爬上床躺好，翻个身面冲着Singto，唇角带着一点点坏笑：“哥不是来拆礼物的吗？怎么突然伺候起病人啦？”  
Singto咬着下嘴唇上上下下的打量了好几个回合，直到把人看毛了，他才低笑着谈了谈他的鼻子：“我劝你最好赶快睡觉，趁我没改变主意之前……”  
Krist凑过去轻轻吻了吻Singto，乖猫儿似的在他肩膀上蹭了蹭：“晚安，亲爱的……”

轻柔的吻落在鼻尖 Krist动了一下，手机还攥在手里，社交网站刷到一半就睡着了，脸被垫在下面的手臂硌出个红印子，落在鼻尖上的吻像羽毛一样轻轻扫过，他觉得痒，挠了一下，并没有睁眼，换个姿势准备舒舒服服的睡。  
于是唇又被吻住，一开始是试探的轻吻，舌尖轻轻扫过他温暖干燥的唇瓣，出于本能般，Krist嘤咛一声，张开了唇，接受恋人给予他更甜蜜的吮吻，下唇被轻吮住的时候，他终于恋恋不舍的睁开眼睛，轻轻推了一下Singto：“你做什么？”  
明知故问，Singto低笑一声，声音带着被情欲染上的沙哑，他纤长的指尖从他的肩头滑倒腰侧，又一点一点的探进他宽大的T恤里面触上他细腻滑软的肌肤，感受到身下人的肌肉紧绷起来，他才笑起来：“寿星来拆礼物了……”  
他说着手上也没停止挑逗，手指在他腰侧轻轻打转，又一路游走攀上，按住他胸前一点茱萸，轻轻揉捻，Krist身子绷得更近，轻吟哽在喉咙，他轻喘的按住Singto挑逗得手，一张口声音也带着些许的沙哑：“你生日已经过去了，生日礼物失效了……”  
其实是有些落寞的，这个晚上，他刷着ig上面有关Singto的各种快拍，看到他和p'jane，和楠姨，和爸爸一起庆祝生日，他钻牛角尖的想，如果他们的身份不是艺人，就只是一对普通的小情侣，那么他是不是就能陪伴在他身边了？  
Singto哪里会不知道他的小别扭，他给Krist看他腕上的手表，分针指在23：50的位置，他轻轻的吻他的侧颈，舌尖在他的动脉上轻轻舔舐，又一点一点的滑倒他的耳畔衔上他的耳珠，听到爱人明显颤抖的吸气声，他才在他耳边吹着气：“还有最后十分钟，我没资格收到礼物了吗？”  
声音里带着些许的无奈与委屈，听的Krist心头一颤，他知道Singto已经很努力的想要做到两全了，哪里真的舍得再与他闹别扭，他的一只手还在自己的乳尖上揉捻打转，另一只手已经慢慢滑到下面已经悄悄起立的性器上握住揉弄，嘴唇还若有若无的碰触他极其敏感的耳朵，用气声说着话：“你舍得吗……”  
“唔……啊……”自己全身的敏感点头被他操弄着，Krist哪还说得出一句完整的话，压抑的轻吟在他张嘴想骂人的瞬间溢了出来，Singto听到满意的弯了眼睛，轻笑着咬了咬他的耳廓，又坏心眼的把两只手都拿开，撑在他身体两侧看着他，因为害羞和情欲，他白透的皮肤变得绯红，尤其敏感的耳尖红得滴血，他的眼睛漾上薄薄一层水汽，嘴唇被他吻得湿润红肿，身体因为他的突然离开，不自觉的的想要贴上去，仅仅是看着这样的他，就已经让Singto难以自持，想要翻来覆去的狠狠地爱他，下身已经胀硬的发痛，但他还是开口道：“但如果你真的不想，哥也不会勉强你……”  
Krist气的咬牙切齿的，把人都挑逗到这份上了，说这种话是人吗？他微哑又带着点奶音的，毫无气势的骂人：“你就是混蛋……”  
说着就贴上去，照着他肩膀一口咬下去，又在听到他哥倒吸了一口气的瞬间，狠狠地吻住了他的唇……  
他的小猫儿调情的时候，从来都是毫无章法的，就像现在，又吻又舔又吮又咬的，看着像个经验十足又嚣张又炸毛儿的小猫儿，然而Singto一夺回主动权，按着他细细的吻着，舌尖轻轻的扫过他的唇缝，轻撬开他的唇，卷起他的舌轻轻吮吻，炸着猫儿的猫儿就立马老实下来，餍足的享受着恋人给予的亲吻与爱意……  
Singto的吻落在他侧颈上的时候，Krist突然扭过头，双手环上他的肩，带着潮气的吻落在Singto的耳廓：“P'Sing,我爱你……爱你……”  
爱他……  
每一次的相视，牵手，拥抱……  
每一次的抵足缠绵，甚至生气争吵冷战，爱Singto的这种感受都不曾减少一分一毫，他常常会看似玩笑的把爱你挂在嘴边，但情到深处时，却又不好意思说出口，每次被Singto逼问，他都会羞红脸，眼睛东瞟西瞟，都不知道该放在哪里，他说，说多了你就要不信了……他总是以此蒙混过关，但只有他自己知道，有关这三个字的誓言，对他而言深情又庄重，他不敢轻易诉之于口，而现在……当他深爱的人视若珍宝般的将他拥入怀中，当他的吻温柔而又深情的流连在他的身上，当他的呼吸因为自己而粗重紊乱……压抑在心里的所有情感都在这一个瞬间满溢而出，而我爱你，是最甜蜜自热的流露……  
Singto的吻温柔的落在他的肩头，又托着他的后颈寻了他的唇吻了好一会儿，直到Krist的脸因为喘不过气涨得通红，才放过他让他喘口气，他纤长的手指轻轻的滑到他的腰上，轻轻揉弄，濡湿的吻落在他的喉结上锁骨上，最后含住他胸前的茱萸，Krist倒吸口气，细细的呻吟难耐的溢出来，他扭过头，紧抿着嘴唇，敏感的乳尖被Singto的舌卷过，他抿着嘴唇，有些急促的呼吸，手指插进Singto的头发里，紧闭的双唇因为爱人的挑逗，发出低低的呜咽声，然而Singto并不满意Krist的反应，揉弄着他腰得手轻轻的滑下，隔着内裤握住他早已经抬头硬挺的性器，不紧不慢的轻轻撸动，而含着他乳尖的唇微微张开，牙齿划过被他吮吻得硬挺红肿的乳粒，轻轻的吮咬着，Krist果然轻颤起来，呻吟溢出喉咙，身体向前拱了拱，缠着他发丝的手指倏地攥紧，他难耐的扭动着身子，呜呜咽咽的，Singto的舌一点一点的一路吻下去，停在他的腹间舔弄，Krist最近一段时间疏于健身，原本的腹肌上面敷上一层薄薄的软肉，Singto轻轻咬噬着他腹间的软肉，引得Krist弓着身子不断的轻颤，抑制不住的一声声的轻吟，Singto忍着下腹的酥麻和硬得发疼的阴茎，一边吮吻咬噬着他的小腹，手一边探到下面，勾下他已经被前液浸湿了的内裤，他微微抬起头，看着潮红着脸轻吟的Krist，低笑一声，便低下头含入Krist的坚挺，温暖炙热的舌尖轻轻吮过他渗出前液的顶端，Krist猛的一颤，仰着脖子，弓起身子，大声的呻吟着，无意识挺动着：“啊……P啊……嗯……”  
Singto扶着他的胯，温暖的口腔含住他的阴茎，卖力的吞吐着，舔弄着，Krist害羞的扭过头，抓着Singto头发的手改为紧攥着床单，猛烈的快感让他抑制不住的挺动着，呻吟一声声的溢出来，直到最后关头他推开Singto，猛的弓起身子，仰着头呜咽着高潮……  
Singto没躲开，嘴角上还留着些许的精液残留，他爬上去，搂住失神大口喘息的Krist，轻轻吻上他的唇，Krist轻哼一声，扭过头与Singto接吻，在尝到自己味道的一瞬间皱起眉，扭过头，小声的嘟哝着：“脏……”  
Singto轻笑，又凑过去吻他，舌尖探进去卷起他的舌，好好亲吻一番，才沙哑着说道：“哪里脏……”  
他说着，又贴近Krist几分，难耐的用胯顶了顶他，头抵在他的颈窝处轻吻着，炙热的鼻息和轻喘灼红了krist的全身，他扭过头，轻轻捧住singto的脸，对上他被情欲烧红了的眼睛，凑过去轻吻他的鼻尖，有些羞涩却又坚定无比：“准备好接受你男朋友给你的生日礼物了吗？”  
他说着，不等Singto回应，便捧着Singto的脸颊重重的亲了一口，然后红着脸，伸手去扒Singto的睡裤，发现里面是真空着的，脸就更红了，Singto在他把手探进自己睡裤的瞬间呼吸就更粗重了，他装作不为所动，却在Krist握住他阴茎的瞬间闷哼出声，他挺了挺腰，把早已经硬的发疼升旗挺立的性器往Krist的手里又送了送，粗喘着气，抑制不住的抽送了两下，Krist脸红得滴血，他抬起眼睛偷偷看了他哥一眼，抿了抿嘴唇，往下蹭了蹭，深吸了一口气，张嘴含住了他哥早已经硬的不像话的性器，Singto从没想过他会这么做，所以当他生涩而带着些许笨拙的含住他的挺立的时候，他倒抽一口气，呻吟着，激动让阴茎猛的抽送了两下，让没准备好的Krist差一点呛住，手忙脚乱的唔弄着，噎的一瞬间没喘过气，Singto再难耐，也舍不得弟弟不舒服，他轻轻推了推弟弟的头，粗喘着，哑着声道：“Kit，你不用……啊……”  
话还没说完，Krist的牙齿就划过他性器的柱身，笨拙却卖力的吞吐起来，这几乎让他缴械投降，Singto只能挺着腰，手扶着Krist的头，粗喘着气，不管是情感上还是感官上的刺激都让他无法再控制自己，他手上微微用力，按住Krist的头，挺着腰抽送着，抽送的速度越来越快，力道也大起来，几次深喉噎得Krist想要推开他，却又在退开的瞬间，被Singto按了回去……  
最后高潮的时候Singto想要推开他，他却又扒开他的手，更卖力的吞吐，没两下Singto就释放在他的嘴里，Krist粗喘着，侧躺在他的腰侧，抽纸吐出嘴里的精液，涨红着脸大口喘着气，Singto伸手把他拉上来揽进怀里吻，抵着他的额问：“怎么不躲开？不是嫌脏？”  
他轻喘着，浑身瘫软的靠着Singto摇摇头 ，抬眼看他看上挂着一点点小得意：“我也想知道你的味道……”  
Singto呼吸一窒，猛的翻身便又压住他，眼神变得更加深邃炙热，他吻向Krist的唇，直到不能呼吸，拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出润滑剂毫无章法的倒了满手，湿淋淋的手便探入Krist的后穴，Krist有些吃惊的看着他的一气呵成，明显感觉到他压着自己的性器又一点点变大变硬，他甚至还没好好喘口气，他哥纤长的手指便揉上他后面的褶皱，探入他的后穴，他咬着嘴唇轻哼一声，便被Singto吻住嘴唇，于是呻吟便被Singto吞入口中， 他吻着他，耐心的，小心翼翼的帮他做着扩张，直到探入三根手指，直到Krist弓着身子，难耐的扭动着，咬着Singto的嘴唇，气喘吁吁的，呻吟着，猫儿一样的叫着Singto的名字：“P'Sing……P'Singto……唔嗯……”  
Singto抱着他，轻轻舔咬着他的耳尖，被温暖紧致的内壁包裹住的手指又深处探了探，熟门熟路的找到内壁某处凸起的一点，轻轻的揉捻，Krist的一阵颤栗，轻抖着，连呻吟都变了声调，他抓着Singto的背，指甲陷在进他裸鹿的皮肤里面，求饶的呜咽着，像是跟Singto求着什么，Singto终于也忍不住，抽出手指，抬起Krist的腿，将早已经硬的发疼的硬挺顶了进去，进入的瞬间，两个人相缠着，同时低吟出声，Singto先是慢慢动了两下，伴着Krist抑制着的呻吟，他看着Krist因为他而迷乱的脸，凑过去轻轻亲吻，哑着声音用气声呢喃：“Kit……我想听到你的声音……”  
他说着，便加快了抽插的动作，将Krist拉起来将他抱了个满怀，两个人紧紧相拥的姿势，使两个人结合的部位更加紧密深入，Krist耐不住的猛的抽了口气，大声呻吟着，但随着Singto加快的抽送，他只能紧紧了攀住Singto的肩膀，头抵在他的颈窝，粗喘着一声声的呜咽，早就重新硬起来抬头的性器随着Singto的动作一下下的戳在对方的小腹上面，前面和后面的双重刺激让Krist喘不过气，他迷乱着，手无意识的伸到下面想要握住自己的欲望，却被Singto半途中拦住了手，不让他自己去碰，于是只能委屈的张口咬住Singto的肩膀哼哼唧唧的叫着……  
Singto不断的冲撞着他内壁上那一点，Krist的下面也承受不住的快速收缩着，Singto又抽插了几十下之后，两个人同时颤抖着达到了高潮……

两天后Singto去Krist的新剧客串拍摄，拍摄到晚上快十二点才结束，Krist突然消失，他找了半天，在准备给他打电话的时候，房间里的灯突然都熄灭了，他一怔，随即Krist便举着一个燃着蜡烛的小蛋糕，唱着生日歌，一步一步走向他，他站在原地看着他，微笑着，仿佛四周的人都不见了，就只剩下他们两个，他笑看着他，他笑眯眯的给自己唱完生日歌，然后把蛋糕举到他的面前：“许个愿吧，P'singto……”  
他许了愿，吹了蜡烛，轻轻的揉他的头，他凑过去问：“P'sing，你许了什么愿望？”  
Singto笑起来，摇摇头不告诉他：“不告诉你，说了就不灵了。”  
“小气鬼哦！”他嘟着嘴巴，翻了个白眼，P'Jane凑过来八卦的问Singto：“弟弟送了你什么生日礼物啊？”  
Singto的眼睛落在Krist身上，轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，Krist的脸一下子变的通红，转身跑进更衣间换衣服，Singto一下子笑出声，摇摇头回答P’Jane：“这个……也不能告诉你啊……P'Jane……”


End file.
